


Guards Make The Best Bitches

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: Prison Break
Genre: AU in the sense that no one ever said Maytag WASNT a guard at some point, Anal Sex, Bottom Maytag, Dubious Consent, Fuck or Die situations, It will come around to canon, M/M, Maytag made a terrible prison guard, Oral Sex, Please do not copy or translate, Pocket Holding, Pre-Series, Seduction, Slash, Some hero worship, Tbag and Maytag get to be happy for a bit, Tbag has feelings, Tbag is so charming, Tbag really cared about Maytag, Top Tbag, Typical prison language and violence, Unequal relationships, just trust me, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: The first time Theodore Bagwell met Jason Buchanan was not as an inmate of Fox River, but rather as a brand new shiny guard who was in way over his head.Seducing a guard seems like just the kind of thing to break up the boredom, and T-bag is up for the challenge.T-bag/Maytag and gee, I really enjoyed writing this one. :D  I usually prefer a bottom Tbag but this is still my favorite. :DPlease do not post to other sites, copy or translate this work.
Relationships: Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell/Jason "Maytag" Buchanan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“Well looky looky here, what have you brought us today Boss?”

Bellick gave him a warning glare, but it did little to dissuade T-bag from ogling the new bull at Bellick’s side. Why, he was prettier than a bitch hanging off a pocket. And nervous too, all darting eyes and sticking close to Bellick’s side.

He couldn’t help moving closer, approaching the guard like he would a new fish coming in the cell block. He didn’t get nearly as close as he wanted to though, Bellick stepping towards him and brandishing the baton in his hand. “Don’t forget your place Bagwell. Back off.”

“Just looking boss, just looking.” He let his eyes trail over the guard and went on his tip toes to try to meet his eyes over Bellick’s shoulder, “What’s your name, Doll?”

“Jason.”

“Tbag get back...” He whipped his head around to the guard behind him, “Buchanan, for the love of christ don’t _answer_ him when he calls you that.” He turned back to T-bag and moved into his space, making a point of how much bigger he was and T-bag gave a few steps though his smirk didn’t fade. Bellick pointed back the way he had come, “Now run along.”

He winked at the guard who looked away and then grunted as Bellick shoved the baton into his stomach, shoving him back a few more steps. He relented, backing away, but when he turned to head back to his cell he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. Turning out the new fishies was fun and all, but T-bag was feeling up to a little bit more of a challenge. In the form of the new pretty guard. 

“You’re not supposed to be over here.” Jason barely muttered the words as Tbag leaned against the wall next to him, a little too close. 

“Just wanting to say hello is all, being all friendly.”

Jason glanced around the room, taking note of where the other guards were in case he needed help and nudged the ground with his foot, “Please go back to where you’re supposed to be, Tbag.”

His mouth quirked at the guard using his prison tag, at the guard asking him to _please_ do anything, and settled in more, “So I know what I did to get here, what did you do to end up here?”

“I needed a job.”

Theodore eyed him up and down and shook his head, “This is not the place for you, Jason.” He dragged the name out when he said it, waiting to see what the guard would do.

All he did was laugh a little, his body more relaxed than he had been with Tbag standing next to him, “Don’t I know it. Not many options though.”

Tbag could see that they were starting to get attention, a little too much from another guard, and he stopped just short of patting Jason’s arm as he pushed off the wall, adding as he walked away, “Careful boy, they will eat you alive in here.”

He didn’t look back as he headed to his table, taking the tray of food that Trokey pushed over to him and he tilted his head, “He still watching?”

“I refuse to believe you can get him Tbag, not even you can manage that.”

“Watching?”

“Yes.” Trokey crossed his arms, “He still is.”

Tbag chuckled and picked up an apple, trying to plan his next move. It was clear the boy already liked him, trusted him, though why he had no idea. Probably because it was a whole lot of unfriendly faces in this place and Tbag offering some friendship stood out. 

“I don’t have time to sit around while you flirt with a guard.”

Tbag gave Trokey a warning glare, let him know he was pushing his place and then shrugged, “Not like we got anything else to do here.”

As it turned out he didn’t have to approach Jason for the next move, he was minding his own business with his boys out in the yard when the boy came looking for him. Jason stopped a good couple of feet away from the bleachers, just like one of the other cons would have done. Not invading Tbag’s space without permission and he leaned forward, “How can I help you officer Buchanan?”

He scuffed his foot again, something Tbag was starting to realize must be a nervous habit, and looked up. “Just doing my rounds.”

Tbag tilted his head, grinning, “Getting uh... friendly with the convicts?”

“Just you guys.” The words had slipped out without meaning to, he could tell by the way Jason’s head jerked up, eyes wide. “I mean, you seem alright. Not like some of the inmates here.”

Theodore pushed to his feet and didn’t miss that it made Jason take a step back like he was afraid of him and he relented, stopping on the bottom level of the bleachers, “How old are you, boy?”

“22.”

He snorted at that, the guards were getting younger and younger. “Perhaps the other inmates aren’t as friendly because they uh...” He paused like he was struggling for what he wanted to say before he tilted his head, “lack manners, yea?”

Jason was nodding and had moved closer to him, looking up at him. Trokey made a scoffing sound from his side and Jason’s gaze turned to him and he stepped back again, the spell broken and Tbag spared him a glare. 

Jason shrugged from his spot, “I mean, I don’t get why some guards are so... we’re all alike, right? Not like they’ve never done nothing, they just didn’t get caught.”

That was actually a thought that Tbag had a lot, some of the officers in Fox River were dirtier than the inmates they guarded. He stepped off the bleachers, his men moving to their feet around him and enjoyed how intimidated Jason looked for a moment before he motioned for his men to ease down, that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“And what about you Jason, have you ever broken the law?”

“Yea, of course.” He looked like the new kid trying to impress the popular crowd, and Theodore took another step towards him so they were only an arm’s length away. 

He let the skepticism into his voice, “I doubt that.”

“I have.” His eyes were darting from Tbag to the men around him and he crossed his arms, looking put out. 

Theodore glanced around the yard, checking where the other guards were before he took another step, closer than he should be to a guard. “Then what?”

“I...” This close to Theodore the boy hunched his shoulders, made himself smaller, like a scared little rabbit. His body language screamed prey so hard that he was surprised he could make it through the yard even with a guard uniform on. “I stole some stuff from a store once-”

Mack spoke up behind him, “I bet my commissary that he stole a candy bar.”

An angry glare from Jason went in his direction, but the flush said that maybe Mack was right, and he sputtered out, “And I speed-”

Tbag couldn’t help it as he let out an exaggerated whoop, “Oh boy! Careful gents, we got us a wild card on our hands.”

Jason’s face turned impossibly red and he opened his mouth a few times like he was going to say something back, but he finally spun on his heel, stomping away from them. Tbag snickered and called out, “Come on, don’t leave angry now!”

Jason’s shoulders went rigged and he didn’t turn around, stalking all the way across the yard to the guard station and disappearing inside. His boys were still laughing and Tbag went back to his spot, sending an affectionate glance in the direction Jason had gone. It was always fun working up a guard, but this was different. He also had a hunch and he watched the guard station for a few minutes until he saw Jason’s head pop out, looking for him. When Jason realized he was still watching he disappeared again, and it only made them all laugh more. 

Aw, he hoped he hadn’t hurt the little doll’s feelings too much, though it had been worth the entertainment.

“Are you not talking to me now?” They were on their way to chow and Tbag moved out of line until he was walking next to Jason.

“Go away, Bagwell.” Jason had avoided him the rest of the day, staying on the other side of the room, damn near sulking.

“Aw, come on. Was just a little teasing between friends.”

Jason looked up at him at that, eyes wide, before he glanced away, mouth in a thin line. “We aren’t friends Bagwell, you just want something.”

“Is that what the other guards told you?” He was almost certain that it had been.

“I’m not dumb.”

“I wouldn’t be wasting my time on you if I thought that, doll.”

“Bullshit.” They took at least 5 steps before Jason glanced at him, “Don’t call me that.”

“Whatever you say, doll.” He raised an eyebrow at Jason and watched the boy’s lips twitch as he tried not to laugh. 

“Get back in line.”

“I will, I will.” In the hallway it was limited how much anyone could see and he moved closer, letting his hand brush against Jason’s back, giving him an easy smile. “We didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, just giving you a little ribbing. Come back at yard today, talk some more with us. Sound good?”

Jason let out a huff of air, looking anywhere but at Tbag, but he nodded, “Okay, sure.”

“Atta boy.” He patted his shoulder, noticing that Jason didn’t pull away or tell him not to and fell back in to line. It was almost too easy.

Up and down the block there was a clear tension and Tbag bounced on the balls of his feet, hands against the bars as he glanced around at everyone. Something was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon. He glanced at the guard station like he didn’t know who was on for the day, watching two bulls getting ready to do count. Washington, some schmuck who had been there longer than Tbag had, and Jason. 

It was too dangerous today for a new bull, he was already nervous, twitchy, and he watched the bull’s eyes dart around the room anxiously. He could feel it too. Washington didn’t look nervous at all, and Tbag thought it had nothing to do with experience, and more to do with that the man wasn’t in touch with the uh, criminal element. Couldn’t feel the underlying violence. Maybe Jason was a little more in touch with them on the other side of the bars.

Count was called and the gates opened up, everyone stepping out. As Jason had the last few days since he had been hanging around his bleachers, talking with him and his men, Jason’s eyes went to him before nervously darting away and he couldn’t help but smile at that. Next to him Trokey elbowed him, “Quit mooning over a guard.”

“Yea, yea yea.”

“You can’t still think you’re going to get him.”

They were walking down the aisle now and Tbag glanced around at the antsy inmates, everyone just looking for a reason and smirked at Trokey, “Watch and learn.” When they reached them he stepped out of line, moving abruptly in front of Jason and making him stumble to a stop. 

“Move, Bagwell.” Washington barely glanced at him and when he didn’t move Jason crossed his arms, trying to look tough.

“Yea... move Tbag.” The tone was practically begging him to do it, and Jason glanced around nervously as he said it.

He tilted forward on his feet, hands in his pockets, just a harmless serial killer, that’s all. “What’s the weather like out there Jason? Sunny today?”

Washington had come back to them and brandished his baton, making Tbag step back. “Last time I’m going to tell you to back off Bagwell.”

“I’m just chatting, boss.” He side stepped Washington but moved closer to Jason.

He tried not to flinch when the baton flung out, he knew it was going to happen, had been antagonizing it, and as soon as it hit him he stumbled backwards and all hell broke loose in the block. It was all they had needed to set it off. 

From behind Washington a big inmate suddenly moved forward, and he had a moment to see the pain on Washington’s face before he went down, his back covered in blood. Tbag’s eyes went wide, usually they didn’t go for bulls like that, but it sure as hell looked like it was going to be a party. Fights were breaking out between the inmates but he moved with purpose, heading straight for Jason.

The man had backed up to the wall, holding his baton out in a shaking hand like it would do anything, his face bloody. Someone must have gotten a few hits in already. He had 3 convicts around him but Tbag slid in between them, backing them off easy enough and turned to face Jason. The boy’s face was pale, terrified, and he locked on Tbag. He raised the baton a little more, before dropping it to his side, like he wasn’t sure if Theodore was a threat or not. “S-stay back.”

Sirens were going off through the block, the gates separating them from the rest of the prison locking down, and Jason’s head snapped that way and seemed to realize that no one was going to save him. He looked back to Tbag and his eyes were welling up, and he swallowed hard. “Please...”

“Mmm mmm mmm boy, you do beg pretty.” He felt someone coming up behind him and whirled, shiv in his hand as he met the body, sticking him a few times before he let him fall, looking down at the blood making a puddle on the ground before he looked back at Jason. He licked his lips, eyeing him and slowly reached out to grab the baton.

Jason let it go easy, no fight, and he tucked it into a belt loop on his pants like a trophy. He moved until they were nearly touching, the boy cringing back against the wall, and reached up to touch his face, tilting his head up from where he had looked to the ground. He met those pretty eyes and smiled. “Come on boy, you know me, we talk every day you’re here. You’re safe with me.” 

He grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him off the wall without any resistance and dragged him back to his cell, shoving him inside to the hoots and hollers of the inmates around them. He landed on his hands and knees, and Tbag licked his lips, watching that ass as Jason tried to get his bearings. He stalked forward as Jason turned so he was sitting on the floor, scooting backwards until he hit the wall. He pulled his knees up and stared up at Tbag, tear tracks down his cheeks now.

Tbag grinned and crouched down in front of him, reaching up with his thumb to wipe away one of the tears, “Why so scared, doll?”

“Please... please...”

“Yea, you said that already. Don’t you think good ole Tbag is gonna take care of you?” He patted his face, “I excel at taking care of scared pretty boys, you know that. And I’ve been oh so friendly to you, haven’t I?”

“They... they killed him...”

“They sure did. And you were probably next after they had uh... a little fun with you.” He watched Jason’s face crumble and reached out to pet his hair, smirking when the boy just ducked his head, not pulling away at all. “Don’t worry Doll, I can protect you from them.”

Jason looked up at him hesitantly and darted his eyes to Tbag’s pocket, and since he hadn’t had a bitch since the new bull started he had to assume he had heard stories. He tilted his head to side until he met his eyes, “Interested in holding my pocket, doll?”

“Hey, T, we have trouble.”

He tore his eyes away from the guard to glare at Trokey, “I’m getting acquainted with our friend here, not now.”

“Yea, I get that but uh...”

Tbag glanced around him and could see the problem, a group of inmates gathering around his cell. He grabbed Jason by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to his knees, dragging him forward until he reached the entrance to his cell, leaning against it. “Can I help you boys?”

One of them made a motion at Jason, “You can’t hog the guard Tbag, have your turn and pass him along.”

“Pass him along?” He glanced down to see Jason huddling behind his legs, trying to hide, looking every inch the scared bitch Theodore had marked him as the moment he walked through the gates. “I think you might be confused.”

His lip curled as one of the inmates moved forward, taking on a challenging posture. He dropped Jason’s shirt and moved fully in front of him, he wasn’t intimidated. “Go find your own playmates.” Behind him he could hear Jason whimpering, pressing against the back of his legs.

“There is no need for this Tbag, just have your turn and then let everyone else have a go.”

“Let’s get one thing straight. This boy is mine.” Though he knew it could backfire he stepped back next to Jason and reached in his pocket turning it out. He barely had to get his attention and Jason grabbed on to the pocket, scooting as close as he could, burying his head against Tbag’s leg so he didn’t have to see what was happening. 

The thrill of having a guard on his knees like that, clinging to his pocket had him puffing his chest out. “You gonna take a bitch off my pocket Miller?”

“This is bullshit.” 

On either side of Tbag the Alliance moved forward and finally the man just made a disgusted sound and walked away. Usually he would mock him, antagonize, but all he really wanted to do was get back in his cell with his new boy.

He threw a wink at Trokey and pulled Jason to his feet, heading back into the cell with the man holding on to his pocket with a death grip. He finally reached down to push his hand off, and pressed him back against the wall. He grabbed his jaw to tilt his head up, “You see what those animals would have done with you, aren’t you glad that you are in my very safe hands?”

“Thank you... I...”

“Quiet.” The boy stopped talking immediately and Tbag nodded, moving his hands from Jason’s face to his shoulders, and raised an eyebrow. “You get what this means, right? You hold my pocket and you are as safe as a babe in his momma’s arms, but there are... stipulations to holding my pocket.”

He pressed his hands down and Jason’s eyes darted out of the cell but he slipped to his knees, his hands at his sides, though once he was settled he reached up to grab on to the pocket, face open and scared.

Tbag nodded and rubbed a thumb over his lips, “No need to be so scared Doll. Now come on, get to it, it isn’t too late for me to let them have you still.”

Jason’s shoulders slumped but he let go of the pocket to reach up to the button on Tbag’s pants, undoing it and the zipper and pulling them down. He was already hard, the power trip unbelievable and Jason tentatively touched him, glancing up like he wasn’t sure what to do. “You done this before boy?”

His answer was a shake of the head and he wove his fingers into Jason’s hair, “That’s okay Maytag, just watch the teeth. You’ll do fine.”

Getting impatient he used the hand in his hair to yank his head forward and he got the point. One hand stroked Tbag and then he was leaning forward, somewhat clumsily sucking on Tbag’s dick. The hand that he wasn’t stroking with grabbed back on to the pocket, like he was terrified of what would happen if he didn’t have it and Tbag grunted, hips shoving forward, making him gag.

He pulled off, coughing and gagging and Tbag gave him a moment before he pulled him forward again, though he didn’t have to do anything else to get him sucking again. He rocked his hips and dropped one hand to wrap around Jason’s on his pocket, already close to cumming. He wanted to put it off, when would he ever get a chance like this again with a guard, but he couldn’t help it as those big eyes looked up at him, so trusting.

He tightened his hand and held his head still when he came, Jason choking and sputtering but he didn’t try to pull away, just swallowed around his cock until he finally let his hair go, let him pull back. He moved back to his knees, and wiped at his mouth with his sleeve, and Tbag was transfixed by the cum smeared across the guard uniform. He forced himself to look away from it to Jason and let go of the hand on his pocket, ruffling his hair, “Atta boy Maytag, that wasn’t so difficult, was it?”

“Please don’t let them hurt me.”

He chucked him in the chin, “They won’t lay a hand on you, not while you’re holding that pocket, boy.” Tbag glanced out of the cell, itching to get involved in the fighting that was going on, but the boy holding on to him was demanding his attention and he smiled fondly at him. 

What was going to happen after the riot, he wasn’t sure. They might actually make him go to court for forcing a guard, they sure as hell never cared about the inmates, but he was sure after this he’d have more time added to his life sentence and poor Jason would tuck tail and never take a backwards glance at Fox River again.

It was worth a try to threaten him though. “Now, after this, you’re not going to run and say anything bad about me, right? I was nice enough to protect you, you could be out there bleeding to death like Washington.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“That’s a good boy.” He pet his hair some more and was trying to decide if he would have time to fuck him when one of his men shouted from outside the door. “SORT is coming in! They are throwing smoke bombs!”

Tbag moved instantly, grabbing Jason and dragging him to his feet, forcing his hand off his pocket and pressed him all the way back in the cell, pressing him between the bed and the wall. “Stay here, they are gonna hit anything that gets in their way, just let them find you here. You’re safe.” He reached out to brush fingers along Jason’s cheek and then he was moving out towards the main aisle, pulling his arm up over his face to try to keep the smoke out of his eyes.

Most of the inmates had scattered to their cells, trying to get out of the way and he pressed back against the bars of his cell, watching them approach. They got to him and a baton came up threateningly but he put his hands up, trying to show that he wasn’t fighting. 

“Get in your cell convict!” Two of them were at Washington, faces grim, and when they looked up there was malice on their faces. They were going to get their pound of flesh for losing a guard and the one nearest to him had been watching and turned to Tbag, baton raising.

“The other one is in here, in my cell.” He motioned with his shoulder, not lowering his hands, “He’s safe, the alliance protected him.”

The SORT officer hesitated, trying to glance behind him to the cell but the smoke was making it hard. Tbag turned his head, letting out a whistle, “Maytag, come on out before I get brained, will ya?”

The man moved out slowly, hands up, blinking at the smoke and the sort officer grabbed him, looking him over. “You hurt?”

He shook his head, trying to look away from the man at Tbag, his hand clenching. “No, Bagwell and his men, they uh... they kept me safe.”

“I told you-” He barely got the words out as the guard grabbed him and dragged him off the bars and shoved him in his cell, though that was all he did and Tbag watched as they moved down the line, giving leeway to the members of the alliance. That made him grin, he had gotten a good blow job and kept his group safe after a riot. Life was good.

He glanced back the other way just in time to see them dragging Maytag through the gates, his eyes on Theodore the whole way and he shrugged, moving into his cell and pulling himself up on the top bunk to wait out the rest of the riot fallout. Not a bad day.


	2. Chapter 2

“Bagwell, the warden wants to see you.”

It had been at least 3 days since the riot and truth be told he had expected to get in trouble long before now. He had been waiting for it ever since they had dragged Maytag out, and he gave his boys a grin and a wink as he slowly ambled to his feet, taking his time, making the guard roll his eyes and huff impatiently.

“And what does the boss man want?”

“Move it Bagwell.”

Just to test the waters he waited until they were walking down the hallway and asked, “How is that Buchanan, he doing okay? Haven’t seen him around since the riot.”

The guard gave him a sideways glance, and Tbag was surprised that it wasn’t entirely hostile. In fact, it looked almost friendly. “He’s doing alright.”

He waited for more, but nothing else came and he shrugged, staying quiet until they reached the Warden’s office. He was escorted in and sat in the chair when he was pushed, and the Warden motioned for the guard to leave the room. Curiouser and curiouser, if he was planning on punishing him usually the Warden liked to have back up.

Casually he sprawled in the chair, “And to what do I owe this honor, Warden?”

“I’d like to talk about what happened during the altercations the other day.” He snorted at that, altercation the Warden called it. 

“And what does this have to do with me?”

“Officer Buchanan expressed that...” The warden’s face was twisted in a grimace, like he had eaten something he didn’t like and he spit out, “That you and your group protected him from an inmate that had already killed Officer Washington. That you... continued to keep him safe during the altercation.”

Tbag tried to hide the surprise, the shock at that, but he was struggling to. The kid hadn’t said anything about what he had done for that protection? Hadn’t squealed? He licked his lips and realized the warden was waiting for something from him and he finally answered, “Well, couldn’t let the blacks get their hands on him. Sweet young white kid like that.”

“Yes, I’m sure it was completely altruistic on your part.”

“You say that like I’m not an upstanding philanthropist, Warden.” 

“Well, thank you for protecting him. You and your men will be given extra yard time as a... reward.”

Tbag couldn’t stop the grin on his face. “Why thank you Warden, that is generous of you.” The fact that the warden looked so miserable rewarding him for something, it really did make his day. 

“Just get out of my office. Don’t think for a second that I don’t know that you had some ulterior motive Bagwell. And don’t think when Buchanan comes back it will give you any special allowance with him.”

“Of course not...” He trailed off already on his feet and couldn’t stop the incredulity in his voice, “He’s coming _back_?”

The warden stared at him and he didn’t have to explain his question. It was clear that Maytag couldn’t guard himself against a pack of rabbits. But now... after what Tbag had done? Obviously the warden didn’t know about that, but he wouldn’t last a day now. 

“Yes, he doesn’t seem concerned and is eager to come back to work.”

Tbag licked his lips, but what could he really say. Why should he even care? He gave the warden a nod when the officer opened the door and they were heading back to his cell. When they were almost there the guard stopped him and patted his arm. “We appreciate what you did Bagwell, we won’t forget it.”

“When does he come back, boss?”

“Today.”

“Boy should find a new job.”

The guard shrugged in a way that said he probably agreed but there was no more talking as they moved forward. He had the guards owing him, the warden rewarding him, and should be pleased but all he could think about was that they were going to rip Maytag apart when he got back in the prison.

Tbag hit the yard, eyes scanning quickly, and he found Maytag standing near the bleachers. Near _his_ bleachers. He stalked forward, his men at his back and when Jason’s eyes landed on him they actually lit up. 

“What are you doing back here?” He stalked closer than he normally would to a guard, in to his personal space like he really was one of his bitches and Jason didn’t look put off by it, just a little crestfallen. 

“I always hang out at your bleachers.”

He wanted to touch him, badly, a stronger urge than he really understood but he rolled his eyes, “At the prison, Maytag, what are you doing back at the prison. You do understand what will happen to you here, don’t you?”

Over his shoulder Mack snickered, “Once you get turned out boy, you stay turned out.”

Maytag glanced at Mack with a frown on his face but back to Tbag. “Maytag?”

“Nickname.” Tbag gave him a pointed look, “For a bitch.”

“Oh.” Maytag pouted at that but kept talking, “But you’ll protect me, won’t you?”

“What?” Theodore tilted his head, not quite understanding what he was saying and tried to get control of the situation. “Why didn’t you tell them what I did?”

Jason leaned one shoulder against the bleachers and when he met Theodore’s eyes it was a look he had seen plenty of times, just never on a guard. “You saved my life.” Tbag glanced sideways at Trokey with raised eyebrows and the man shrugged.

Jason seemed upset about losing his attention and shifted his weight forward, nearly touching, “I need this job. If I don’t have one I’ll get kicked out of where I’m living and the Warden said maybe it wasn’t for me... but... you said you’d protect me, didn’t you?”

“Well Maytag, usually this deal involves a trade of sort. One that doesn’t exactly work what with you being a guard and all.”

Maytag glanced down and scuffed his foot, “I’ll figure it out. And I can do other stuff, bring stuff in for you. I asked the warden if I could bring you out for your extra time so I’ll be nearby.” When he finished talking he hesitantly looked up, meeting Tbag’s eyes.

The look on his face was pure hero worship and Tbag glanced around, seeing if any of the guards were watching them, making sure that his body was hidden from the towers as he reached down to pull his pocket inside out. Jason grabbed on to it immediately, and it may be blocked from the guards, but it was clear to the inmates and that was the point. 

He dropped his hand to touch Maytag’s and when he glanced up Bellick was looking in their direction and he abruptly stepped backwards, putting distance between them. “Bellick is watching, move on. We’ll talk later.”

Jason nodded and took a step back, but looked like he didn’t want to. He ducked his head and started to turn but Tbag made an annoyed sound, “Maytag.”

“Yes?”

“You gotta act like a guard or this is gonna be a real short job for you. Head up, look tough.”

“Okay.” 

Tbag watched him walk away, unable to stop the leer on his face, though his eyes eventually met Bellick’s and he casually stretched looking away. Bradley didn’t look impressed that they had saved Jason’s life, that was for sure. He climbed the bleachers and sat at the top and reached down to touch his pocket, things were getting interesting.

Jason moved across the yard slowly, trying to look around and finally landed on Bellick and headed towards him, trying not to be too chipper. The man hated that. “Nice day out, huh?”

“What are you doing over with Bagwell?”

He almost flinched but managed to control it and glanced towards the bleachers, “Just thanking him for saving my life.”

“You can’t be doing that, can’t let them think you owe them anything. Bagwell is bad news, you should keep your distance from him.”

Jason shrugged, trying to keep his voice even as he rubbed his fingers together, glancing at Tbag. “He seems alright.”

“Ya, for a rapist and a murderer. Don’t forget they are in here for a reason.”

He straightened his shoulders, thinking about Tbag’s words and nodded, “Yea, of course. You’re right.” Bellick seemed pleased by that and nodded, glancing back out over the yard and Jason turned his eyes back to Theodore.

“Get word around. Make sure no one touches him.”

“You’re going to protect a guard?”

The words came from Mack, and it was awfully opinionated for a new alliance member and he glanced at him, “Do you have a problem with the way I run things, boy?”

“No.” He looked like away but looked back, “How do we protect a guard?”

Trokey gave the guy a shove and rolled his eyes, “No one cares about your opinion fish. He’s holding Tbag’s pocket, he’s under our protection. It’s not difficult.” 

They fell silent, enjoying the nice day, and Tbag spent the time staring down all the convicts looking their way, enjoying the shock and surprise on their faces. Oh, that was right boys, for as long as he could get away with it the new guard was his pocket holder.

“Line up!” 

Theodore stretched as he slid out of his bunk, glancing down the aisle, smiling when he saw Jason standing down there waiting for everyone to step out. Bellick was with him, which put a damper on it, but he didn’t let that get to him. They were moving down the line and Jason seemed to be trying to do as he said, keeping his back straight as he moved, eyes disinterestedly passing over the inmates until they reached Tbag. 

Then they lit up like a christmas tree and after a glance at Bellick who was yelling at an inmate across the way he moved closer, brushing against Tbag, smiling at him shyly as he moved down the line. Tbag watched him go, sparing Bellick a grin when he looked his way and moved back into his cell, unwrapping the candy bar from Jason. Sure, it wasn’t exactly top notch contraband, but he wasn’t sure he could trust Jason with that yet. 

What he really wanted more than that though was chance to get to touch the boy, he wanted to hold him against a wall somewhere and fuck him senseless, and 3 days since he had grabbed his pocket in the yard and he hadn’t had any chances. There was a commotion down the way and he was on his feet and back to the aisle, making sure that it didn’t have to do with Jason, but it was just two inmates scuffling. Jason had backed up, letting Bellick deal with it, and over Jason’s shoulder one of the alliance moved closer to him, keeping an eye on the situation. 

When they started back towards the booth Tbag stepped forward, getting Bellick’s attention. “We’re supposed to be getting rewarded boss, I haven’t seen any extra yard time, what is that all about? The Warden not good on his word?”

Bellick frown at him but made a motion towards Jason, “You’re going to get to go out today Bagwell, rookie here is gonna take you out. Believe it or not I have more important things to do than make sure you get extra playtime with your buddies.”

Jason went on to his tip toes, grinning over Bellick’s shoulder though he had to wipe it off quickly when the man turned towards him, motioning for him to move it. They made it a few steps before Jason turned back towards them, “Like 15 minutes and I’ll be back to get ya.”

He couldn’t help but reward him with a grin even though he’d been trying to keep it cool, taking it easy, “Why thank you, Officer.” Jason ducked his head, and Tbag rolled his tongue against his teeth, he’d been in a while, and this change up was a nice distraction. 

There were yells and boos from the assorted convicts as Tbag and his men got to head out early, following Jason. Tbag turned towards them, leering and sending a wink and at least some of them turned into catcalls. When he turned back he saw Jason stumble at the sounds, glancing around nervously, and he wanted so badly to offer his pocket, give the boy something to make him feel safe. Instead he just moved close and spoke low, “Settle Maytag, you’re not in any danger, you know that.”

He slowed until Theodore was next to him, and spoke low, matching Theodore’s tone. “I... we’re gonna take a detour.” Jason glanced sideways at him, licking his lips, and when Tbag realized what he was saying he had to make an effort to keep walking and not react.

He muttered, “You got something planned, boy?” This was different too, he had told Maytag that he needed to be able to have sex with him, that it was part of their deal, but he hadn’t really been in a position to enforce it. To have Maytag actively plan something? He dropped a hand to adjust himself, already half hard.

“I told you I’d figure it out.” They moved around the corner, just them and Jason in a hallway and out of the corner of his eye he caught Jason’s hand moving, pausing when Tbag didn’t have his pocket out. After a quick double check to make sure there were no guards he pulled it out, Jason wrapping his hand around it like he had been doing it his whole life.

They were almost to the yard and Jason hesitated, tilting his head towards the shed. He paused before they stepped out, not sure where the other guards were or if the tower could see them and shoved Jason’s hand off his pocket, ignoring the hurt look on his face. Oh, this wasn’t going to last for long, Maytag was going to give it away soon for sure, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy it in the meantime.

Jason fiddled with the keys in his hand before he got the shed unlocked and opened the door. Tbag tilted his head at him, “How long do we have?”

Jason looked at his watch and then up at the building, “22 minutes before a guard comes around.”

It was all he needed and he grabbed him by the elbow, rough, and shoved him in the shed nodding at Trokey to watch the door. At least if he got caught Jason could make up some excuse related to being a guard. It was actually kind of freeing. He kicked the door shut behind him and licked his lips. Jason looked nervous, but reached out to grab his pocket, wrapping his hand around it as he leaned back against the table in the room.

He seemed to remember something and dug around in his pocket before shoving the packet at Tbag, “Here.”

Theodore took the packet and glanced down at it, unable to help the snort when he realized it was lube. He shook his head, “Are you…” He made a general motion at him but Jason shook his head.

“No. I like girls, I just... “ Tbag backed him to the table, until they were touching and Maytag looked down shyly, “I’ve never met anyone like you. You’re not scared of anything. Bellick is telling me that you’re no good, but he’s living home with his mom, ya know? But you just... You do whatever you want.”

“Well you got that right, boy.” It was hard not to be flattered, not when a guard was staring at him like he was the greatest thing since sliced bread and he gave him a full grin. He knew they didn’t have much time and he reached down, undoing his pants. “Get em down, turn around.”

If the abruptness startled Maytag he didn’t show it as he clumsily undid his pants, struggling a little until Tbag shoved his hands away and did it himself, yanking them down and grabbing his arm to spin him around, a hand at the back of the neck shoving him face first over the table.

He glanced back at the door again, sure that Trokey would give him enough warning if anything was happening and then ripped open the lube and slicked it over himself, before grabbing on to Maytag’s hip with his other hand and lining himself up. He shoved in to him in one long stroke, leaning over him, hand covering Maytag’s mouth as he cried out in pain.

“Shh, shh, you’re okay.” If the boy had thought he would be easy on him, well, he really didn’t belong in a place like this. He pulled out and slammed back in and fuck, the boy was hot and tight. Jason reached back, hand scrambling and Tbag thought he was trying to stop him but he realized what he was doing and helped him grab onto his pocket. Boy was definitely not right. He kept his hand over his mouth as he thrust, muffling the whimpers, and when he was close to cumming he leaned over him, breathing against the back of his neck, nuzzling his face there.

“Good boy Maytag, such a good boy.” He bit down on his shoulder where his shirt had pulled to the side when he came, making sure to leave a mark. It wasn’t like the bitches that shared his cell that he could keep an eye on and know what they did, at the end of the day Maytag would go home and Tbag would be stuck in a cell and for a moment he was enraged by that and bit down harder, removing his hand so the last few slams of his hips the whimpers were loud and clear. If he had been his for real he would have fucked him while he screamed the first time, letting all the other inmates know exactly what was happening and he felt robbed of that.

He finally realized how hard he was biting when he tasted blood and eased back, one hand between Maytag’s shoulders blades to keep him down as he pulled back and slid out of him, trailing cum down Jason’s thighs and pulled up his own pants. The boy was crying, muffled sounds into his arm, his other hand still clinging to Tbag’s pocket and again there was that weird surge of protectiveness and he actually felt bad.

“Come on boy, you’re okay.” He helped pull him to his feet and get his pants up, wrapping arms around him to buckle them, letting Maytag lean against him while he got the crying under control before he turned him to face him. He reached up and brushed away the tears, trying to catch his eyes. The boy was shaky, leaning against the table for support but finally he looked up to meet Theodore’s eyes.

The hero worship, well, that hadn’t even dimmed a little bit. He was still staring at Tbag like he was his god and Theodore wasn’t sure what to make of that. Tbag cupped the side of his face, rubbing his thumb across his cheekbone. “Maytag?”

He sniffled, rubbing his arm across his face, but nodded, “M’okay.”

“That’s my boy.” Tbag reached up to ruffle his hair, Jason looking pleased with the words even if his eyes were red and swollen. 

Maytag gave him a slightly wilted smile before he glanced down at his wrist and muttered, “3 minutes.” He was holding on to Tbag’s pocket, fingers tightened until they were white and Tbag couldn’t help it as he grabbed his jaw and kissed him. It wasn’t completely unusual, he had bitches that sometimes he was feeling a bit more … affectionate witch, but he had never felt the drive to kiss them like this before.

He wrapped both hands around his face and tilted his head, forcing Maytag’s head back and he moaned as the boy opened his mouth under the onslaught, letting Tbag dominate the kiss as he clung to him. 

A bang on the door made him pull back, dropping his hands somewhat reluctantly. He tilted his head, grabbing Maytag by the shirt and pulling him off the table. “That means we need to go.”

Maytag nodded and at the door Tbag reached down, wrapping his fingers around his hand on his pocket for a second before he pulled it off. “Come on, we need to get out to the yard before someone comes looking.”

He pressed open the door and Maytag moved out in front of him, head down, limping a little. Trokey opened his mouth like he was going to say something but Tbag gave him a shove and a glare, following behind Maytag as they moved towards the yard. He missed the annoyed look on Trokey’s face but he did see Bellick come around the corner and could see the man’s hackles go up as he glanced from Tbag to Jason.

The boy did look a little rumpled, his uniform slightly askew, and yea... a bloody bite mark peeking out from his shirt. Bellick changed direction and headed straight for them and Tbag would have nudged Jason to let him know but he didn’t want to risk touching him with Bellick watching. 

“Buchanan, what’s going on?”

“Just... Just bringing them out to the yard.”

“You should have been there 20 minutes ago, what happened?” Brad eyed him, “You okay?”

“Yea. Just noticed the shed wasn’t locked up, was just checking it out to make sure everything was in place.” Jason glanced up at Brad, and then to Tbag before he tried to move around the guard towards the yard, “I’ll just bring them now.”

“Why are you limping?”

Tbag could see Jason’s shoulders tense and maybe it had been a bad idea to go so rough on him, and the kid shrugged, “Must have strained something running last night.”

“You weren’t limping earlier.”

Theodore stepped in between Bellick and Jason, blocking him as much as he could and did his very best to be his obnoxious self, “Are we going to have to listen to you two prattle on all day or can we go to the yard?”

“Keep pushing Bagwell.”

It did distract him though and he headed the way he was heading, leaving them to head towards the yard. They made it to the bleachers and Tbag climbed up to the top where he always sat, his boys sitting around them and Jason leaned against it close to Tbag’s feet, smiling up at him.

“Warden, I’d like a second to talk to you if I can.”

The Warden glanced at Bellick and wasn’t sure he was able to completely erase the look of annoyance on his face, and waved towards his officer. “Sure, I got a minute. What is this about?”

He followed Bellick in to the room and motioned for him to sit. Bellick got up and shut the door before turning back, “It’s about the new guard, Buchanan.”

“Oh, how is he doing since the riot? Can’t say I expected him to come back at all after that.”

“I think there is something going on with him and Bagwell.”

“Oh?”

Bellick rubbed the back of his neck, he didn’t like feeling like he was ratting on another guard but there was something about their interaction that made him uncomfortable and he was having trouble letting it go. “He’s been hanging out near him a lot, out by the bleachers during rec time, at his cell during count. They talk a lot during open cell time. The other day I caught them on the way to Tbag’s extra outdoor time and he looked like he had been roughed up.”

“By Bagwell? Did he say anything?”

“No. I just think-”

“Bagwell did save his life. I think as long as he isn’t doing anything outside of his job there shouldn’t be a problem. He’s a young kid, but he understands what we are doing here. He wouldn’t be the first guard to play favorites, now would he Bradley?”

“Okay yea, I got it.” He didn’t wait to get dismissed as he headed out, pissed off at being shrugged off and he knew exactly the person that he could take it out on.

Tbag was leaning against his bunk, Maytag standing just outside the cell, head tilted as he listened to Theodore telling his men some story about when he was in juvie, and it was just getting good when he sensed the men around them tense up, and there was only one thing that caused that. 

He whirled around just in time to see Bellick heading for them, and he looked pissed. Maytag tried to move away, to make it look like he was doing anything other than hanging out around Tbag, but Bellick caught his arm when he tried to get past him and dragged him with him to Tbag’s cell. “Hey, Bellick is something-”

He let go of Jason and poked him in the chest, “Don’t forget that these aren’t your friends Rookie, they are criminals.” He turned towards Tbag and snarled out, “Out of the cell. Shakedown.”

Tbag tilted his head, smirking at Bellick as he shrugged, “Whatever you say, boss.”

“Bellick, did the Warden say that we needed to do a shakedown because...”

Bellick turned his glare to Jason and took a few steps towards him, until he gave and stepped back, eyes up over his shoulder to Theodore who shook his head, mouthing ‘It’s okay.’ “You telling me how to do my job Rook?”

“No, I just... sorry.” He looked away and backed down and Bellick turned back towards the cell. The alliance had already cleared out and Tbag stood outside the gate. When Bellick went into the cell Jason moved up slowly, next to Tbag and when the man turned he easily took the shiv from Tbag’s hands and shoved it in his own pocket. 

Inside the cell Bellick didn’t find anything and came out in a huff, grabbing Theodore rougher than necessary and throwing him against the bars, patting him down, huffing in aggravation when he didn’t find anything. “I’m watching you Bagwell, this isn’t over. Let’s go Rook.” He gave Theodore an extra shove against the bars, hard enough to make him wince before stalking off. 

Jason looked so angry, throwing a glare at Bellick, and brushed up against Tbag as he followed him, giving him back the shiv. Tbag caught his wrist, just for a second, rubbing his thumb against the inside of it as he whispered, “Easy, now. It’s fine.”

Maytag nodded, forcing the glare off his face as he scrambled to catch up with Bellick, annoyed that he had to leave Tbag. He glanced over his shoulder at him one more time, but the man was already back in his cell and he huffed. 

“Buchanan!”

“I’m right here.” He tried to curb the attitude and glanced down, “I wasn’t trying to disagree with you or anything.”

“You can’t trust these men, Rook. Don’t forget what side of the bars you’re on, and Bagwell, he is bad news. I thought we already talked about this.”

“Yea of course-”

“You can’t let them walk over you.”

“Yea, I got-”

“Good. Keep it that way.” Bellick gave him a once over, before glaring in the direction of Bagwell and heading back into the booth. Jason counted to five, staying calm like Theodore had told him, and followed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Move along, convict.” Jason barely glanced at the big man that had stopped near him, holding a tray. Across the room Tbag was watching though, could see the intent in the way the man held himself, the tension in his shoulders. He willed Maytag to pick his fucking head up enough to realize the guy wasn’t moving and when he finally did he watched Jason frown at the man, having to look way up to see his face. “I said move.”

“Make me.”

Tbag muttered a curse, there were no other guards anywhere near by and he watched Jason’s hand rest on his baton, but it wouldn’t be enough, not if Miller decided to attack. Did Maytag even recognize the man from the riot? Jason was standing straighter now, shoulders back just like Tbag taught him and snarled out, “Move convict, before I do make you.”

“Then make me.” Miller moved closer to him, and Jason’s eyes darted past him to Tbag, panicked. Theodore was on his feet, moving instantly.

They didn’t even have to get to them, Miller glanced away from Jason at Tbag and his mouth twisted but he stepped back slightly. Theodore flipped out his pocket, raising an eyebrow and with an annoyed sound Miller moved completely away. Which was good because Bellick had already caught Miller threatening Jason and was heading that way.

Tbag had just started to turn back towards his table when Miller turned back to Jason, “Yea, fine, I’ll move. Maytag.”

Furious Tbag spun back towards them, because no matter if he was Tbag’s bitch an inmate couldn’t talk to Jason like that when he was a guard but he had a moment to see the rage over Maytag’s face, one that almost perfectly matched his and then the baton was out.

He stuttered to a stop still several tables away and watched Jason swing the baton, taking Miller out at the knee. It came down again on his back, and then a second time and he was pulling back to hit again as Bellick got there and tried to back Jason off, and when that didn’t work he wrapped his arms around him, forcing Maytag’s arms to his sides. “Jesus, he’s down. Relax, kid.”

“Let me go!” He struggled against Brad but he was bigger and stronger, and when that didn’t work his eyes wildly went around the room. Tbag caught his eyes and made a calm down motion at him, and at that he did, relaxing. Brad held him for a moment longer, making sure he was calm, and when he let him go Jason tucked his baton away.

Miller was groaning, wincing as he tried to get up but his knee wasn’t looking too good. Jason motioned at him, “He was starting shit.”

Bellick glanced at him, and then up at Theodore like it was his fault. He just shrugged and headed back to their table, wondering if Bellick had heard what Miller called Jason. “Come on let’s get him out of here, take him to the doc.”

Brad dropped one hand on Jason’s shoulder, eyeing him carefully because he thought he had heard what started it, but finally shrugged off the worry. The boy had reacted just fine. “See, that is how you handle them Rook, I knew you’d get the hang of it.”

Theodore wanted to check on Jason right away but either they were having bad luck or the man was avoiding him, and he didn’t see him again until they were in the yard. He was at his bleachers when he saw Jason heading his way, face a scowl, shoulders back and Trokey poked him in the leg. “I think you might be out a bitch, Tbag. He looks like he’s coming over here to fuck you up.”

They all laughed and he kicked out, nearly knocking Trokey off the side of the bleachers, a little harder than he meant to because after Jason’s response at breakfast, with the way he was moving now he wasn’t entirely sure the man was wrong. And it twisted something inside him. 

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, refusing to look worried or concerned when Maytag finally reached them. Once he was right there next to the bleachers, where Tbag knew that they were blocked from the guards he grabbed his pocket, turning it inside out and waited, and he hated not being sure of what was going to happen.

Jason grabbed on to it without missing a beat though and when he met Tbag’s eyes he had a giant grin on his face, “Did ya see that?” He leaned closer, fingers twining in the pocket, “That black inmate? Did ya see? I whupped him.”

He was like a puppy dog waiting for a treat after doing something right and Tbag shot a triumphant look at Trokey before he reached out to pat Jason’s head, “You did good Maytag, showed that boy his place.”

Under the praise he practically preened, though his eyes scanned past Tbag’s shoulder to the fence and he looked back, “Bellick is watching me like a hawk, I gotta go.” He started to pull back but stopped his hand still on Tbag’s pocket, and he realized the boy wasn’t letting it go without permission.

“Sure, do what you got to. We’ll talk later.”

He grinned and nodded, letting go of the pocket but stopped and turned back towards him ducking his head shyly, “I’m supposed to take you out early again tomorrow.”

They watched him walk away, seconds before Brad came out, and Tbag nudged Trokey again, “What were you saying, now?”

Bellick was watching them as they headed out for yard time, but after Jason had taken down the inmate he seemed to have backed up some, hopefully it would stay that way. Jason was staying close to him as they walked though, arm brushing his and he kept glancing at him nervously.

Tbag crowded him when he was trying to unlock the shed, cock hard already and he wanted nothing other than to fuck him. He leaned in and buried his nose against his neck, the boy even smelled good. He had to force himself to back up, not sure who might be watching. “How long?”

The lock finally was undone and Jason pulled the door open, and Tbag was grabbing him and shoving him in before he could answer, kicking the door shut. He grabbed fists full of his uniform and pulled their bodies together, smashing his mouth down over Jason’s. Okay, he hadn’t planned on kissing him but he couldn’t seem to get enough, pushing him back against the table. When he finally pulled away Jason was panting and seemed disoriented but managed to get out, “19 minutes.”

It wasn’t enough time, he had a moment of longing, he wanted Maytag in his cell with him, wanted access to him all night, wanted him holding his pocket every second he saw him. Wanted everyone, guards included, to see it and know that he was _his_. Not sure what to do with such overwhelming feelings he finally gave him a shove. “Come on then, hurry up. Not much time.”

Maytag nodded and undid his pants, pushing them down as he turned and bent over the table. Tbag eyed him for a moment, dick twitching before he asked, “Slick?”

“My pocket.” Jason reached for it but Tbag got to it before him, pulling it out, tearing the packet open and slicking himself up. He touched Jason’s hip and that was when he realized the boy was already slick, and he trailed a thumb over his hole, tilting his head. “Got yourself all ready for me, you sure you ain’t gay, Maytag?”

“No, I just thought... if I uh... prepared myself first then...” He trailed off and he finally looked back at Tbag, blushing bright red and clearly embarrassed, “I just didn’t want it to hurt so bad.”

Part of him resented that, what right did his bitch have to decide if it was going to hurt, or what was going to be done but it was a small part. The rest of him was picturing Maytag in the guard locker room, behind a stall door, pants pushed down around his thighs as he stretched himself out, got himself ready for Tbag to fuck him, and it was hot.

He lined up his cock and slid in, and couldn't stop the groan. He was hot and wet, and Tbag slid in easy. He leaned up and used his foot to push Jason’s legs farther apart, as much as he could with his pants around his knees and leaned over him. He used one hand to ruck up Jason’s shirt, exposing his back and planted one hand in the middle of it to give him leverage as he fucked him.

Though a few uncomfortable whines made it out of Maytag’s mouth by the time that Tbag was thrusting, there were whimpers but they weren’t in pain. Tbag knew the sounds people made inside and out and he leaned over him, mouthing along his neck. 

Maytag buried his face into his arm, but it was too late, Tbag had heard the needy little whine. He slid the hand holding Jason’s hip around to his front, and chuckled against the back of Maytag’s neck when he found the boy hard. “Ah.”

“I’m sorry...” Maytag whimpered the words out, and Tbag shook his head against his back, moving his hand in solid strokes over him. 

It made Maytag buck against him, pushing back against his cock and then into his hand, and Tbag couldn’t figure out what the hell he had stumbled on to here. “No need to apologize, doll.”

Having a bitch enjoy it wasn’t new either, though it usually took longer. Usually took weeks and weeks of being broken down and trained back up before they liked it. He pressed closer to him, almost lazily rocking his hips, even though he knew that he needed to hurry. 

He swiped a thumb over the head of Maytag’s dick, listening to him keen and whine and trying to get more friction and he finally chuckled, grabbing his hips with both hands to put some power behind his thrusts. He watched Maytag scramble to hold on to the table and when he was close he grunted, “Touch yourself.”

Maytag let go of the table with one hand to grab himself, jerking himself off hard and fast and he moaned before he stuttered out, “I’m... I’m gonna cum.”

“Go ahead doll.” He rode out the body under him bucking, could feel when he came, clenching around his dick and he grabbed a fistful of Maytag’s hair to pull him up and back, sliding in deep enough to make the boy cry out, though he didn’t seem particularly put off by the pain. It felt too good and he was cumming, clutching Jason’s hips hard enough that there would be finger print bruises on his hips, and Tbag wanted to mark him up everywhere that he could.

He mouthed his neck, sucking on the skin, trying to decide if it would be worth the trouble it would cause to leave a hickey there. Finally he relented though he did nose the shirt aside enough that he could see the bite mark. It was bruised and looked painful and he felt Jason tense up when he pressed teeth against it, but he didn’t bite down. He didn’t want to hurt him. So he pressed a kiss against it instead and grabbed his hair to twist his head so he could kiss him, awkward and teeth clashing, but it was good.

He was panting when he finally pulled away, pressing his face against Jason’s hair, holding him tight against his chest. “Oh, doll.” He had one arm wrapped around his chest and lowered his other hand to grab Jason’s spent cock. He idly stroked him a few times, making the man shiver, before he slipped his under Jason’s shirt, hand splayed over his stomach. “You are mine, doll, you understand that right?”

Jason nodded docilely, head lulled back on Tbag’s shoulder. He pinched his side, getting his attention as he spoke, voice lowered threateningly. “Not just in here. Even when you walk out those doors you are just as much mine. You don’t get to go with anyone else, you understand that?”

“Yes.” Maytag’s voice was soft and Tbag grunted at that, helping the boy to pull his pants back up before he pulled his own, and when he backed up Jason turned around, grabbing on to Tbag’s pocket and looked up at him. “I’ve never been with anyone else, ever.”

Theodore was already getting himself together, getting ready to go back out to the yard but he stopped as those words processed, a little slowly. “What?”

Maytag looked away, face red, shy, and Tbag moved in until he had him pressed against the table, grabbing his chin to make him look up. “You’re a virgin?”

Jason’s head tried to tilt, but Tbag was still holding him chin tight, and when he spoke it was quiet, “I was. Until we had sex.”

“I was your first?”

Jason nodded and Tbag was distracted by what sounded like a kick to the door, and he reached up to touch Jason’s face, and pressed a kiss to his lips, confused by the admission. “We need to go, doll. Come on.” He looked him up and down and he looked put together enough. 

He opened the door and let Jason go out first and they were met with a grin from Trokey, “Sounded like uh... everyone was enjoying themselves in there.”

Jason’s head ducked and he moved quicker, leading them towards the yard, and Tbag could only bring himself to shrug at Trokey, grinning back at him. 

They all took their spots by the bleachers, even Jason who leaned against it next to where Tbag sat, and usually he sat more in the middle but he liked Jason’s shoulder pressed against him. The boy was flushed bright red though, looking anywhere but at the rest of them, and Theodore couldn’t help drop his hand to shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Jason looked up at him, and some of the embarrassment slid off his face, and he tilted his head. “Hey, I was thinking-”

“Bitches don’t think, Maytag.” Tbag glanced at Trokey who spoke without even looking, and well, that was kind of true. He glanced back at Jason who had shut his mouth and looked down at the ground.

He moved his hand from his shoulder to ruffle his hair, he would talk to him later about it. Just because he was a guard didn’t mean that he didn’t have to follow the rules, or at least as much as he was able to make him. The boys were rowdy today, shooting insults at each other and not really making that good of use of the extra outdoor time and Tbag leaned down to Jason.

“You’re gonna have to head out Maytag, you know that Bellick is watching you hard.” He turned towards him, lowering his voice, not exactly _hiding_ what he was saying from the rest of the men but well, maybe a little. “You are such a good boy, we’ll talk more later and you can tell me what you’re thinking. Okay?”

He nodded his head, reaching his hand out and Tbag obliged, pulling his pocket out, letting the boy grab on to it for a second before letting it go with a sigh and then he was heading across the yard.

“Surprised you didn’t give your girlfriend a big ole loving kiss goodbye Tbag.”

“You got a problem Mack?”

The man shrugged, “Just watching you follow after a bitch like a love sick puppy, that’s all.”

He could feel the smile falling off his face and when the silence continued Mack looked up at him and the easy posture slid away until the man was tense. “You telling me how I should act Mack?”

The man started to hunch his shoulders but stopped, straightening them. “I get that he is a guard, but he’s still holding your pocket and he doesn’t even give proper respect to the rest of the alliance. And you let him do it.”

Tbag’s teeth ground, because he was well aware of the fact that Jason did things he wouldn’t let a bitch normally do, but it was also apparent that he couldn’t do the same things. He couldn’t make him stay when he had to go, he couldn’t make him act properly submissive all the time, not when they had to keep up the act of being a guard too. It always crossed his mind as well that Maytag could wake up one day and decide he was over it and never step back in the prison again and that thought, that helpless rage, rocked him to his feet.

He had his hands on Mack before he even thought about it, grabbing him and throwing him down the few tiers of bleacher to hit the ground with a grunt. The man was flailing, not expecting the violence, and around him the alliance members hesitated, not sure what to do. He dropped down so he was straddling Mack and hit him with a closed fist before grabbing his shirt and pulling him up, “Who do you think you’re talking to, boy?”  
He pulled back his fist to hit him again when he was grabbed by a guard and pulled off, snarling up at the man. It got him a baton to the side and he winced, stumbling back, Mack sitting up with a bloody nose.

The guard was looking between them, “Who the fuck started it?” When no one answered he looked over his shoulder at Jason, “You were close by Buchanan, what happened?”

Jason had come closer with the commotion but looked like a deer in the headlights as his gaze went to Tbag, who shook his head and mouthed ‘nothing’ at him. The guard’s head swung around to look at Theodore, following Jason’s gaze and he looked suspicious. “What the fuck is going on?”

Jason scuffed his foot, “I think uh, I think maybe he fell off the bleachers? I didn’t see any fight.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth his eyes darted to Tbag again, making sure that was what he was supposed to do. He got a nod in return and Tbag tried to act normal, aware that the guard wasn’t buying it, or at least knew something was up. He put his hands behind his head, a casual stretch and shrugged. “It’s what happened. Right Mack?”

The man had climbed to his feet and wiped the blood at his nose away with teh back of his hand and muttered, “Yea, just clumsy.”

“I’m watching you Bagwell.” The guard turned to leave and got a few feet away when he realized that Jason wasn’t following him and moved back, grabbing his arm to get him going. “Move Buchanan.”

“Right, yea.”

Theodore watched them head off and he moved back in to Mack’s space, but not quite touching. “My bitch does what I tell him. Don’t question me again Mack, or maybe you’ll find that out.”

“Easy Tbag, I wasn’t trying to start with you.”

He stared him down, not at all intimidated by that he was shorter, smaller than the man, until Mack looked away. “That’s right. How about you learn your place before you start questioning others.”

They settled back in to their spots, everyone a little tense, and Theodore found Jason watching them from across the yard, and even from this far away he could see the longing on his face. The boy wanted to be close to him, it was obvious, and well, the feeling was kind of mutual.


	4. Chapter 4

“So what have you been thinking?”

It was open cell time and Jason was leaning against the wall by Tbag’s cell, arms crossed and head ducked down, Tbag leaning against the bars close enough to him that when the man shifted their legs touched. 

“I’m not supposed to-”

“You do what I tell you to, right?”

“Yea.” He glanced over at him, “You’ve been asking me to bring in dumb stuff, I know. But I could like... bring in other stuff?”

Theodore grinned, “Other stuff?”

Jason shifted his weight, obviously uncomfortable and lowered his voice even more, “You know. Like... drugs?”

Tbag’s laugh was so sudden that it even startled him and he watched the guard by the booth look at them and frown, but go back to what he was doing. They were all getting used to Jason hanging out near him, the only one that seemed to still make a fuss about it was Bellick, and he caught Brad eyeing them often. He knew the man had already gone to the Warden once, had heard about it on the oh so active grapevine at Fox River, and it was only a matter of time. 

Jason was giving him a sideways look, mouth in a thin line. “What?”

“Boy, you’re so squeaky clean, I doubt you would even _know_ where to get drugs.”

Apparently that thought hadn’t occurred to him, and he looked thoughtful before he offered, “I have a cousin that smokes pot sometimes.”

This time the chuckle was quieter, more affectionate as he bumped his leg against Jason’s. “Don’t worry about it, Maytag. There are other things though, that I wouldn’t mind getting.”

Jason glanced up at him, and then at the others around them, though no one was really paying them too much attention. “I ... the shed is the only place I can figure and I don’t bring you out for yard time until a few more days and...”

Tbag moved so he was angled towards him, “Blowjobs don’t take nearly as much time.”

Honestly he was testing the boundaries, seeing what Jason would do or wouldn’t, and at the bluntness Jason blushed. “Oh.” He dropped his hand to where Tbag’s pocket would be if he had it out, and licked his lips. “Where?”

It was the response he wanted, no denial, no telling him that it wasn’t possible, and Tbag thought about it. There was only Jason and one other guard on duty. “My cell. One of my men will distract Geary.”

“Right now?” Tbag shrugged, watching his reaction carefully, because Mack was right as much as it pissed him off. This wasn’t just a matter of getting caught, it was a matter of the other inmates being able to see, and it was crazy to even attempt but something in Tbag needed it. Jason glanced towards Geary who was barely paying attention and finally shrugged. “If you think we can without getting caught, I’ll do whatever you want.”

Oh, they were so going to screw this up and Jason was going to get fired but he nodded, motioning at Trokey. “Hey, I need you to go distract Geary.” Even as he spoke he pulled his pocket out, Jason’s hand hovering over it, waiting to make sure they were good.

“Distract him how?”

“Tell him you’re going to be sick maybe? Just keep him facing away, okay?”

Trokey nodded and took a step towards him before he looked back, winking at Jason, “Need a little alone time?”

“Go.” Tbag gave him a friendly shove and he moved, wrapping his arm around his stomach like it hurt as he approached Geary, moving so to face him the guard had to look away from the cells.

Theodore was acutely aware of Miller watching them as he pulled Jason in to the cell and pushed him down to his knees, even as the boy grabbed his pocket holding on to it with one hand while his other hand went to undo Tbag’s pants.

Time was a factor so he helped him, getting his cock out and Jason leaned forward without being told, sucking him hard. His hand found the back of the boy’s head, wrapping his fingers in his hair as he rocked his hips, letting his eyes close at how good it felt.

His men were at the door to his cell, making sure that no one approached him, and he let his guard down a little bit. Jason’s tongue was lapping at him, and when he opened his eyes again those big doe eyes were looking up at him, lips wrapped around his cock and he bit the side of his cheek to keep from moaning loud enough to surely bring the guard.

Finally he found some words and managed to get out, “Jesus Maytag, you got better.”

The man only hummed and kept sucking, and a small niggling started in the back of Tbag’s mind because _how_ had the boy got better. He tightened his hand and pulled him back until he popped off his cock with a wet sound, “How did you get better?”

Jason was trying to move forward again, but managed, “Practice.”

His hand tightened until it had to hurt and he grabbed the boy’s jaw, tilting his head up, “Practicing on _who?_ ” He thought he had been fairly clear about that the boy wasn’t allowed to be with anyone else, and it stung that his order had been so carelessly shrugged off.

“Oh, like... ya know.” Jason shouldn’t be embarrassed when he was already on his knees, sucking Tbag’s cock in the middle of the prison but he finally mumbled, “Like a sex toy. I just wanted to... be better at it.”

The realization that he hadn’t been with anyone else, that he had gone out and bought sex toy to try to learn to be a better cock sucker, made Theodore never want to let him go. He nodded though, not letting the depth of how important it was to him that Jason wasn’t cheating on him show. Because yea, that was what he had thought, that the boy was cheating on him like he was his lover. He gave him a tug forward, “Okay, good.” Jason was back at sucking his cock and he didn’t need to think anymore, just enjoy the blow job. 

Jason was as close as he could get to him, and Theodore curiously shifted his leg, pressing it between the boy’s legs and was only a little surprised to feel him hard. The boy might say he wasn’t gay, but he was sure as hell _something_ for Tbag, and with that thought he was cumming, holding Jason down on his cock as he gagged, reaching down to catch the cum that escaped his mouth before it could land on the uniform. He finally pulled back, and when he slid out of Jason’s mouth the boy licked him clean, quick and efficient before tucking him away and looking up at him.

Tbag stared at him for a moment, relaxed and affectionate, and he moved the fingers he had used to catch the cum to Jason’s mouth. The boy took his fingers in easily, sucking them clean and his cock gave a little twitch at it. He bit down on his tongue, rolling it against his teeth.

The orgasm was making him lax, calm and he couldn’t stop grinning down at Maytag kneeling there. He fisted a hand in the uniform and pulled him to his feet. Jason’s face was flushed, lips red and swollen and he palmed over his crotch, feeling him hard pressed against the pants. He stroked him through the pants a few times just to listen to him whine, to feel his body shift against his like he was seeking more touch, but leaned close, “Can’t do anything about this now, okay?”

His answer was a nod, they didn’t have time for him to touch Jason like that, couldn’t risk making a mess of his uniform, and at least the thick uniform pants hid it well. He did push Jason back against the wall, crowding in against him and tilting Jason’s head up to kiss him. He could taste himself in the boy’s mouth and it made him moan, grinding against Jason as the boy rutted against him. 

“Might wanna uh... wrap things up, boss.”

Tbag hated that he had to, biting at Jason’s lip before he pulled back. The boy’s head was lulled to the side and he couldn’t stop himself from latching on the bend between neck and shoulder, biting it hard before he sucked on it, and a small broken moan came from Jason and he really needed to back off. They wouldn’t have warned him for nothing.

He gave him a shove towards the door of the cell, and had to stop and pull his hand off the pocket, Jason trying to grab it again before he remembered where he was and tucked his hand in his own pocket. It was barely in time too, Jason had just moved out of the cell when Geary was almost to it, stumbling to a stop when he saw the other man. “Where were you?”

He made a motion towards Tbag, “His sink was leaking, I was just taking a look. Seeing if there was anything, ya know, going on with it.”

It was hard to keep a straight face as Jason talked, the boy was a terrible liar. He could see Geary trying to figure out what was going on, but really he didn’t care enough about it to pursue. “You were supposed to be watching the block.”

Jason glanced up and down at everyone just standing around, though most were watching them and he shrugged, “They look fine.”

“I need to take Trokey to infirmary, come over to the booth and keep an eye on things.”

“Yup, sure.” Jason gave Tbag a shy grin before he followed the man and Tbag watched him for a moment before he looked over to Miller, giving him a smug look. The man looked enraged, maybe even enough to tattle, but really who was going to believe a con that a guard was getting on his knees for one of the inmates? Except that... they had all been watching how Jason was around him and it was possible that they would believe it.

Geary took Trokey and after they walked away Jason glanced at him and he looked good, but obvious. Surely some guard would notice that his hair was messed up, that his lips were swollen, that there was... fuck, that there was a hickey on the side of his neck. Theodore hooked his thumbs in his pants, leaned back against his cell, and dared anyone to argue that he wasn’t the king of the fucking block. Maytag showing up was one of the best things to happen since he got to Fox River.

A few days later at count Miller was staring down Theodore from his own cell and it was definitely going to come to a head soon. Since Maytag had given him the blowjob Miller had looked like he was planning something, and Tbag would swear he saw him talking to Bellick the day before. When the cells opened and they lined up Tbag kept his eyes on Miller and when Jason got to him he caught his arm, “Make sure you don’t stray too far, boy. Something’s up.”

He nodded his head and on the other side of him Geary didn’t even notice that he had stopped, hell he probably wouldn’t even notice if someone wasn’t there. Old man barely managed to do his job. He sure as shit wouldn’t be able to keep Jason safe if something happened. As Jason moved past him he reached down to rub at his pocket, that strange ache that he couldn’t just have Maytag with him all the time holding it pressing in against his chest. 

It agitated him, because he shouldn’t care if had a bitch there or not, or at least shouldn’t care besides getting to fuck him. But he liked Maytag, liked talking to him, liked being near him, liked kissing him and he shook himself like a dog shedding water to get rid of the thought.

At the far end of the block Bellick had shown up and Tbag leaned against the bars of his cell, watching curiously as the man moved down the aisle heading towards Jason and Geary. Bellick was tense, and clearly something was up. When he passed Tbag he gave him a look that said he was in deep shit and Theodore stood up a little more. They were almost at the far end now and Tbag was keeping a close on eye on it as they passed an inmate from Miller’s gang who leered at Jason. Bellick was in between them though, backing the con down before he turned back to Geary and Jason, talking angrily as they headed back, and just from Jason’s body language he could tell it had something to do with him.

They were only a few cells down from Theodore, Maytag’s eyes already on him and nervous when there was a sudden commotion. Two inmates moved up behind the guards and Tbag could see Geary get shivved in the back and the other guard went for Bellick, but the man swung around and it only glanced off his arm, digging in but not getting anything vital.

Bellick grabbed his radio screaming for help as Geary slid to the ground and two more inmates approached them, shivs out. 

Jason was frozen to the spot and Tbag moved into action, pushing off the bars, his shiv already in his hand when there was a flash of pain and everything went black.

Bellick was screaming at him, and there was blood everywhere, and Jason looked up just in time to see Miller hit Tbag in the back of the head with something that looked heavy and metal. The man went down, unconscious, the shiv that had been in his hand skidding away. He had been coming to protect him and he took a step towards Tbag when Bellick yelled again.

“Where the fuck are you going? Get over here and help me!”

Geary was bleeding and Bellick’s arm looked bad and with inmates approaching them they were vulnerable and he took a step towards Bellick, like he knew that he should, but could see Miller crouching down by Tbag, a nasty looking blade in his hand.

“Buchanan! Get your fucking baton out and help me!” There was still one inmate trying to get close to them, one unconscious and Jason met Bellick’s eyes and shook his head.

“I’m sorry.” There was a moment to see the utter betrayal but then he was already running in the other direction, trying to figure out where the rest of the alliance was. He caught Trokey’s eyes, man caught up in a fight with another inmate, and another purity member on the ground bleeding out and he motioned towards Tbag.

Trokey’s eyes went that way and he looked helpless, unable to get away from the man that was fighting with him and Jason had no choice but to go take on the man himself. He had his baton at his hip, but as he got close he forgot all about it, stopping to grab the shiv that Tbag had dropped and then moving directly in front of them. “Get the fuck away from him!”

Miller looked up, and he didn’t look impressed at the squeaked out order. Grinning like a mad man he spit out, “After I slit his throat I’m gonna fuck you up Maytag.”

The man looked down at Tbag and Jason let out a shout, scared, as he ran forward and jammed the shiv into Miller’s shoulder. It caught him off guard, and he looked surprised, probably expecting the baton if anything and he stumbled to his feet. Jason didn’t let him get his bearings and shoved the shiv into his torso, but the man grabbed him and tried to wrestle it away from him. Blood drenched Jason’s front as he fought, and he was overpowered but someone bumped Miller from behind and distracted him just enough. Jason’s hand flew, stabbing him in the stomach again and again until the man stumbled back, falling to the ground with his hands over his stomach, too much blood seeping out to come back from.

He moved to stand over Tbag’s unconscious form, holding the shiv out, covered in blood, shaking. Someone was coming up behind him and he whirled around but it was Trokey, holding his hands out and Jason let out a sob. “He was gonna kill him.”

“I know, you did good Maytag, you did good.” The man pulled the shiv from Jason’s hands and SORT was coming in, and Jason couldn’t help but meet Bellick’s eyes across the room and knew that he had seen everything. The inmates that had been attacking Bellick and Geary were unconscious and as SORT made the inmates scatter Bellick was on his feet, heading towards them.

“Bellick, please, just listen-”

His baton was out though and Jason went down hard with the hit, Bellick’s body settling over him as he rolled him onto his stomach and his arms were pulled behind his back and the man snarled against his neck, “You fucking traitor.”

He dragged him to his feet by the cuffs, pulling him past confused SORT officers and Jason watched Theodore until he couldn’t see him anymore, just able to see the man start to come to as he was dragged out the gates. And to notice that Miller wasn’t moving and he wasn’t entirely sure what he had done.


	5. Chapter 5

Theodore didn’t come fully to until he was in the infirmary, his vision swimming but finally he focused on the pretty doc and tried to give her a grin but his head felt like it was coming apart. He tried to raise a hand to touch it but his right hand was cuffed to the bed and he couldn’t quite think to use his other one yet. Sara caught the motion and came over, reaching out to touch the lump on the side of his head and then to look at his eyes with a flashlight. 

He pulled away, trying to get his words out but he felt like he had cotton in his mouth. Sara seemed to realize the problem and held a glass of water up to his lips, letting him drink some and when he opened his mouth he could see her brace herself for whatever stupid flirting shit he was going to say, like always. That wasn’t what he wanted though.

“Buchanan. Where is he? Is he okay?”

Her mouth tightened and he thought for sure the boy had been killed and his stomach twisted and something must have showed on his face because Sara hesitated before answering, “You don’t remember what happened?”

With the hand that wasn’t cuffed to the bed he reached up to touch his head, feeling around the bump, and was going to shake his head but thought better of it. “Pretty sure I was taking a blunt object induced nap, doc.”

“He was arrested. He killed an inmate while protecting you.”

He knew his eyes went wide and he licked his lips, he needed to talk to Trokey and figure out what the hell happened. Jason had killed someone? If they were really charging him, what did that mean? A guard getting charged for killing an inmate, well that rarely made it all the way to court, didn’t it? Either way the chances of ever seeing Maytag again just moved to zero and he felt it like a physical pain. 

Sara had been watching his face and he looked away, not up to dealing with it. She waited for a beat and then spoke, “You have a concussion, but it isn’t too bad. I’m going to keep you here overnight just to keep an eye on it, but you should be back to your cell by tomorrow.”

He had the feeling that she was only keeping him there because it was clear he wanted out, wanted to find out what had happened but he just pulled at the cuff and sighed. She started to walk away and he didn’t want to ask it but he couldn't seem to help himself, “But Maytag,” he blamed the slip up on the concussion and watched her mouth thin as she looked at him, “But Buchanan, he wasn’t hurt?”

She didn’t answer, just walked away, and he dropped his head to the pillow. He needed to talk to Trokey.

It didn’t take long to find out what happened, the gossip was all over Fox River and even though losing Maytag tore him up inside, hurt in a way he didn’t quite want to understand, he did enjoy the notoriety that was coming with it.

Maytag hadn’t just killed an inmate, he had shivved him, with Tbag’s own shiv. Just like a common criminal and that tickled Tbag. That he had abandoned his fellow officers and killed an inmate to protect him, well he was pretty keen on that too. He just wished he had been able to see it, his innocent boy all covered in blood and a _killer_. He didn’t think he could be any more proud. It hadn’t taken him long to get a hold of the alliance on the outside, and asked them to find out what was happening with Maytag, and help the boy out. 

That was when he found out he was being charged with first degree murder, and he was sure it had to do with the fact that the guards were angry that he had left them to die, and from the sounds of it, what little info he was able to get a hold of, the trial wasn’t going well. 

He tried to ask a guard once, if they knew how Jason was doing, and his only response had been a baton to the knee and a threat of what would happen if he asked about him again. Because the guards had no time for traitors, no time for a guard that had been _fraternizing_ with an inmate.

That conversation had left him grinning, wondering how much the guards knew. If they knew now that he had been fucking Jason in that shed every chance he got, that when their backs had been turned that mouth had been around his cock and it made him feisty, made him want to taunt.

Bellick was the easiest to rile up because he seemed to think he had taken Jason under his wing or some stupid shit like that, and Tbag didn’t let it go, even though asking Bellick if he wondered if all the times he was telling Jason what a bad guy he was the boy was actually daydreaming about Tbag’s dick up his ass had landed him in the infirmary for 2 days. 

A few weeks went by though, and the alliance said that the trial had gone about as well as they thought it would. Maytag was convicted of first degree murder, but they were able to keep the death penalty off the table. He had expected more but the governor had taken it personally that a guard at his daughter’s prison had helped an inmate and had pushed to convict him. The guards had lost interest in it, and Tbag resigned himself to never getting to see the boy again.

Until Bellick caught his arm three days later, pulling him to a side hallway when they were heading to the yard and he thought for sure he was going to get the shit kicked out of him again. The man only pushed him against the wall and moved close, “So Bagwell, how much is Buchanan worth to you?”

“What?”

Bellick sneered at him, “He requested to serve his time in Fox River. Said he wanted to be where he knew folks. The judge was sympathetic, young scared kid killing an inmate during a riot, she figured he wanted to be near guards he knew. I’m guessing the little fucker meant you. I could throw him in a cell with Avocado, or I’m sure there’s any number of inmates that wouldn’t mind getting their hands on him, especially one of Miller’s men. You know the guards aren’t going to give a damn what happens to his ass…”

He was still trying to process that information, “Maytag is coming here?”

“I knew that wasn’t a mistake when I heard Miller call him that.” He snapped his fingers to get Tbag’s attention, “Yes, your girlfriend is coming here. What is he worth to ya, Bagwell, you don’t want him to-”

The man was trying to talk it up, probably hoping to get more than the fifty or hundred Tbag would usually be willing to offer for a new fish but he cut him off. “A grand. My cell, the guards don’t lay a hand on him.”

It startled Bellick and his eyes went wide at the prospect of that much money, and Tbag knew that the alliance would give him shit for it, but he didn’t care. All he could think about that he was gonna have Jason, have his Maytag finally in his cell. Finally hanging off his pocket all the time and it felt too good to care about the money.

“Alright, you got it Tbag. He comes in with the new fish tomorrow.” Bellick pushed him to get him moving and he did, heading with everyone else to the yard, his hand in his pocket touching the fabric and a grin on his face.

It was like waiting for Christmas morning and Tbag couldn’t sleep that night. He kept thinking of all the things that could go wrong. Maybe Bellick was just pulling his leg, maybe he would put Maytag somewhere else even though he doubted the man would give up that much money. Maybe Maytag would be bitter about being arrested, about ending up in with them, though since the boy had requested he go to Fox River he was sure that wasn’t the case.

He’d barely been able to talk to anyone, too excited about Maytag and too worried about hiding it to do much else than that.

At morning count he stood outside his cell, practically vibrating even though he knew the new fish wouldn’t be in until the afternoon. He couldn’t eat breakfast and when Trokey gave him shit about it, all he managed was an eye roll.

In the yard that afternoon he stayed at the fence, waiting for the bus, ignoring the alliance teasing him about it. He wanted to be there when Maytag got off, let him know that he had his back. When it finally pulled in he grabbed the fence, watching, a part of him still not believing that Maytag was going to be on it.

He was the third one off though, his cuffed hands tucked against his chest and his face bruised and swollen. Obviously the guards hadn’t been doing anything to keep him safe and it was clear he had taken a beating or two. His shoulders were hunched, obviously scared and Tbag whistled to get his attention.

His head snapped up and when his eyes landed on Tbag the tension visibly left him and he stopped, though only for a second before the inmate behind him shoved him, getting him to move but Jason called out. “Theodore?” His voice was too high, panicky, and Tbag wanted so badly to soothe him.

“I got you doll, don’t you worry.” 

Jason nodded and looked hopeful and Tbag felt his own tension easing. He watched him go, he knew he had to go through processing, and he watched a guard grab his arm and talk to him, but Jason didn’t look like he was being threatened, so he eased back. He’d see him soon enough.

Catcalls announced the arrival of the new meat and Tbag stood against the bars, eyes scanning but trying not to seem too eager. He already had an idea that this bitch had him wrapped up in a way that didn’t usually happen, and he couldn’t let that show. It didn’t stop his heart from racing when he saw him enter the aisle though and he clenched his hands to keep himself from moving forward. 

Maytag was clutching his stuff to his chest, eyes lowered, but it wasn’t really like he needed to look where he was going. He’d walked this block enough times. Bellick was behind him, one hand holding the back of his shirt, pushing him along. The inmates left him alone, partially because everyone was already aware that he belonged to Tbag, and partially because they had watched him kill someone. He might be a bitch, but he was a dangerous one.

When they reached Tbag Bellick leaned down with a harsh whisper to Jason’s ear, “Here you go bitch, home sweet home, just where you really fucking belong.” He gave him a shove away, face disgusted and angry and Jason flinched back but Bellick only stomped off leaving just the two of them. 

Without looking up Jason muttered, “Bellick told me that I wasn’t going to get to see you, that I was going to be celled with one of Miller’s gang.”

Tbag reached out to ruffle his hair, and gave him a nudge towards the cell, “Set down your stuff, doll. You should have known I’d keep you safe.”

Jason moved into the cell and set his stuff down on his bunk before heading back out, stopping in front of Tbag as he slowly raised his eyes to him, big and wide and scared and oh so trusting. It was hard not to smile back at that and he reached down to turn his pocket inside out, holding it like an offering. 

Maytag grabbed it tightly, the remaining tension in his shoulders easing and he sidled up next to Tbag, arm brushing his as he clung to his pocket. Tbag liked that, the pressure against his side and he finally nudged him, pulling away from the wall, enjoying the tug on his pocket as Maytag followed. “Come on Maytag, let’s go for a walk.”

His men fell in on either side of him and he dropped his hand to cover Maytag’s on his pocket, and couldn’t keep the grin off his face. It might be prison, but shit, life was good.


End file.
